knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Rubio
"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us." '-Rubio talking to Sokara in Chapter 14 of Legends Awakening' Marco Rubio ''(マルコ・ルビオ Maruko Rubio) is the default Avatar of ''KvD: Legends Awakening. ''While he was fully customizable to the female counterpart, Marcella Rubino, players can obtain thier chances and fully customize Rubio anyway they wanted. ''For Marcella Rubino's profile, click here. Profile Prelude In the original timeline, after Rubio and Sokara defeat Krotos at the Dragon's Gate, Rubio becomes possessed by Garuga and kills Sokara. Rubio's consciousness is completely taken over by Garuga in this timeline, who uses their life force to channel his powers through their body. When Kendora and the other children attempt to escape to the past, Garuga follows her to stop her. Upon returning to the present, Garuga tried to fill the present Rubio with his memories; however, the Rubio's body was not strong enough to retain the memories, weakening Garuga's power. Rubio developed amnesia as a result, however they save their name and their skill with dragon knight war tactics. Because Garuga poured his memories into Rubio, they occasionally are flashed with their future version's memories from time to time, resulting in migraines. Delyra-Gudora War At the beginning of the game, Rubio is lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Sokara's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, Rubio has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the troops' dracoknight tactician. Leading Sokara and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Delyra from the Gudorians, Rubio becomes Sokara's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Sokara's victory over Garea. If Marcella Rubino marries Sokara, she will become the new Queen of Delyra and give birth to Kendora two years later. Conquest of Fonaxe Two years after Garea's defeat, Fonaxe intends to invade Delyra. Sokara and Rubio decide to talk to the new king of Gudora, who is none other than Krotos, who was slain in Arcturakos's assassination attempt. Krotos also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like Rubio, and even introduces themselves by the same name. Nevertheless, Krotos gives Sokara and Rubio the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night while pitstopping at the Carrion Isle, a voice calls to Rubio. Krotos appears and reveals that Rubio is the descendant of a long line of Garugi leaders and the first one who had all the markings to become his vessel. However, overcome with emotions, Rubio's mother took them from their crib and fled Gudora altogether. Before Krotos can further try to sway Rubio into joining him, he is forced to flee when Sokara arrives. Rubio shakes off this event as a Siren ambush attacks Sokara's army. After nearly fending off all the Siren, one manages to warp in behind Sokara, but Lunaria suddenly enters the battlefield and saves him. After Lunaria reveals that she is Kendora, she shares a moment with Sokara, Rubio and Koshka where she tells them about the future which she came from: a future where everyone in the army dies. If Eleanore is the daughter of Rubino, Kendora will share a tender reunion with her. Despite this new development, Sokara and Rubio prepare to travel across Fonaxe to stop Sargon. Occasionally, Rubio is stricken with migraines, but they ignore these headaches and focus on their goal. After a long campaign, Rubio leads Sokara's army to victory over Sargon and the Fonaxi forces. By the end of the war, they had gathered four of the Emblem's five gemstones. Fate of the World After taking down Sargon, Sokara and Rubio receive news that Krotos is going to give them the final gemstone for the Shield of Seals but Krotos betrays Sokara and tries to take the Arcane Emblem from Sokara. Rubio, Sokara, and Eleanore attempt to flee the castle, but right when they are about to escape, Krotos warps in and attacks Sokara. Krotos orders Rubio to take the Fire Emblem from Sokara, which they do against their will, and gives it to Krotos, who disappears after taking the Emblem. Later, Eleanore decides to talk to Rubio privately. After watching Krotos control Rubio, she deduces that Rubio killed Sokara against their will. Eleanore reluctantly decides to kill Rubio to prevent this from happening, though they have the choice to accept her judgement or try to stop her. However, just as she is about to do this, Sokara stops her and tells her to trust in the bonds of the army, which she complies. Alternatively, if Kendora is married to Rubio, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it after he tells her to find someone to keep her happy when he's gone. If Rubio is her mother, Eleanore is conflicted and cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Before confronting Krotos at The Dragon's Gate, Rubio makes Sokara promise to be ready to kill them, in case Krotos controls them yet again, which Sokara reluctantly agrees to. Upon reaching Krotos in The Dragon's Table, Krotos reveals that Rubio was born to be the vessel for the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga, because Rubio possesses the Heart of Garuga. Rubio bears the Mark of Garuga on their right hand, a symbol of their role as Garuga's vessel. After defeating Krotos, it appears that Rubio is "possessed" by Garuga yet again and "kills" Sokara. However this is a ruse, revealing that due to Premonition, they knew what was going to happen, so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. Rubio managed to hold back on their power, saving Sokara from any fatal injuries. In the continuing battle, the duo proceeds to cut Krotos down. After the battle, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of Rubio. They explain that they are the Garuga and possessed Rubio from Eleanore's future. Rubio questions Future Garuga, asking if they are not yet the same. Taking that question as Rubio's refusal to become Garuga's vessel, Future Garuga decides that it is not necessary, since they can perform the ritual again themselves, and proceeds to awaken the present Garuga. As Sokara and Eleanore flee the building, Rubio quickly retrieves the Emblem themselves from Krotos's corpse. With the Emblem in hand, the Shepherds depart to Mount Destiny in order for Sokara to complete the Solar Awakening Ritual to finish off Garuga once and for all. Sokara completes the trial and unlocks the true power of the Ragnarok. Solaris informs Sokara and Rubio that the Ragnarok, even with her blessing, can only put him into a 1000 year slumber. The only way for Garuga to die is for him to "be killed by his own hand." Solaris points them to Efux Rise to confront Garuga. Upon arriving at the peak, Rubio realizes that, since they were meant to be Garuga's vessel, they have the power to slay him. However, Solaris warns them that if they do that, they will perish, too, since their heart is inexorably connected to Garuga's. Sokara refuses to let Rubio sacrifice themselves, but they still consider going through it. The Shepherds get onto Garuga's back, but are instantly struck by a spell that severely weakens the army. Garuga gives Rubio the choice to take the power of Garuga or perish. Regardless of their choice, Garuga pulls Rubio into a dark void and tells them after merging that he will kill Sokara's army and severely weakens Rubio. Out of ideas and hope, Rubio lies in despair. However, a sound pierces the darkness: the voices of Sokara's army, telling them to stand back up and fight. To Garuga's shock, Rubio breaks free from the void and rejoins the Shepherds. After Solaris fully heals the army from the Titan Hydra Dragon's magic, they proceed to face Garuga. Two endings will occur based on Rubio's choice: slay Garuga with their own hand or let Sokara finish Garuga. If Rubio lets Sokara finish Garuga, Garuga goes back into a deep slumber, only to awaken at a later time in the distant future. Rubio feels guilty for not sacrificing themselves. However, Sokara denies it, saying that everyone agreed with their choice. In the end, with Garuga asleep, the world is safe for the time being. Sokara assures Rubio that they belong to them, not to Garuga; and that their future descendants will be able to seal Garuga, just like they did. Rubio still feels guilty, but their family, if they are married, will reassure them of their choice. If Rubio decides to slay Garuga, they will use the Titan Hydra Dragon's own power against him. After Garuga fades to nothing, Rubio begins to disappear as well. Rubio thanks a distraught Sokara for "everything", hoping that they will meet again. Everyone is saddened by Rubio's sacrifice, but Sokara gives them hope, saying that Rubio is not dead and will return, as Solaris told them that they can return if their bonds with them are strong enough and they all reassure themselves that Rubio survived. Sokara and Koshka decide to look for Rubio, while the others continue to rebuild their countries and wait for their return. In the epilogue, Rubio is back in the same grass field where they were found asleep by Sokara and Koshka. As Sokara helps them get up to their feet, the Mark of Garuga no longer appears on their hand, a sign that they are no longer connected to Garuga. Sokara welcomes Rubio back by saying that their ordeal is now over. For many years afterwards, many historians, poets, and bards did their best to recount Rubio's deeds, though their history and personality was generally inconsistent in these stories. However, if Rubio is married, the only thing these stories will agree on is their love for their spouse. Xenologues 1-12 At the end of the first twelve Xenologues, one of the Heroes of legend will speak to Rubio, asking questions about them before joining Sokara's army. At the end of Xenologue 1: Champions of Delyra, Callum will ask Rubio if they have heard of him before. As the two converse, Callum will be reminded of a certain someone who became his lifelong friend. Callum then asks if Rubio values victory over a comrade's life. If they agree, then Callum calls them a proper tactician. He does not look down upon such choices despite others that may view it as uncaring or cold, knowing that such choices are born from their own kind of "love." If not, Callum feels that they are a kind individual. Callum himself feels that the lives of his friends and comrades are just as important as victory itself. Feeling a special connection between Rubio and himself, Callum asks to join their army, and promises to one day take them to Yledra to meet all of his comrades. At the end of Xenologue 2: Champions of Gudora, Reima asks Rubio if they like the world they live in. If they do, Reima will be eager to visit the world and wishes to know all of the good things about it from Rubio. Eager to see it for himself, Reima asks to join the army. If they do not like their world, Reima is stunned to hear that, but supposes that war can make a world ugly. Nevertheless, despite the war that he was involved with, he never stopped loving his world. Reima promises to fight to return home one day, and hopes to bring Rubio along with them. At the end of Xenologue 3: Champions of Kagia, Micaiah asks Rubio if they would resort to underhanded strategies to save a friend. If they would, Micaiah laments that she has had to make those kinds of decisions and was ostracized by others as a result. Micaiah apologizes for talking about her problems to a stranger and wishes she had met someone like them. If she's told "no", Micaiah calls them a just person; but warns that such choices can cost them victory or, worse, their comrades' lives. However, she retracts her statement, knowing that she herself resorted to such choices and paid the price. She joins the Shepherds, and hopes that one day she can bring them to her country. In the Data Regalia chapters, Rubio has the ability to warp between each group of Shepherd Children that were embarked on a quest to retrieve the Rune of Enigmas along with the Emblem's gemstones in order to reactivate the portal that would eventually lead them to their parents. Even though he acts himself as lead teacher of each group, he shows Kendora of his personal leadership, entitling trust from the brown haired Great Shepherd. The children fear no sense of his dark side through it was revealed in the Vision of Yesterday chapters. Vision of Yesterday DLC Garuga arrives in Delyra just as Larendalle, Edelin, and Ridgar return to give Kendora the Arcane Emblem. After nearly killing the children, Naga sends in Sokara and his army to protect them. After nearly killing Garuga themselves, Sokara and his army are warped back to their world by an unseen force. It turns out that the Vision of Yesterday Rubio used the last of their strength and consciousness to return Sokara and his army so that they will not kill him again. Though Garuga is pleased to know that their one chance at stopping him is gone, the 8 remaining children arrive in Delyrus with the Gemstones in hand. Kendora performs the Solar Awakening and unlocks the Ragnarok. Garuga tries his best to kill Eleanore, but Rubio's will prevents him from moving, allowing Eleanore to land a decisive blow and kill Garuga. With Rubio's final breath, they thank Kendora for ending all of the suffering they caused and apologize to Reuben for putting them through all of their suffering too. Six months later, the 12 children meet once more in the new peaceful future. Eleanore looks to the sky and wonders if her father can see the peace they have won. Sokara in the afterlife agrees that the world is as it should be and asks Rubio if they agree. Rubio simply smiles and agrees, now that they are at peace from the Titan Dragon's grip. Alternatively, if some of the children died, Garuga will attempt to kill Sokara and his army, but Rubio manages to take back control of their body and teleports them back to Naga. Afterwards, Rubio, still in possession of their body, will tell Eleanore how helpless they had been, killing her father, the majority of humanity and killing her friends that she sent to find the gemstones. They tell her that because they are weakened, they can speak their mind fully, and despite Eleanore's protests to free the good part of them, they refuse, stating that they and Garuga are one. They tell her to complete the Solar Awakening so they can finally die, and leave due to their wounds to go to their slumber. Legends Awakening: Blaze It's Rubio's turn to steal some action back in LA: Blaze. This time, the dracoknight / tactician serves as the main protagonist, spoused to Kelli and two blatant kids while foreign affaired with a mysterious woman from the north isles of Akardos, his easily annoyed son revealed, along with a new plot of thwarting out Garuga's second coming thanks to Queen Rayne. Swords of Fate The Male Avatar, under his default name Rubio, makes an appearance in Swords of Fate and requires his Sapphio to be playable. His appearance has him waking up in My Castle, wondering what happened to him. He thanks the Eagleknight for waking him and introduces himself to them. He nods about his experiences in Sapphire Fighters, wondering if he was "launching the other fighters" or if he was being launched himself, but is unable to remember. He expresses his embarrassment for being found in a daze for the second time and asks for the Eagleknights's name, afterwards stating it's a name he'll make sure to remember. To express his gratitude, he offers the Eagleknight two accessories; his own collection of Books (which Rubio likes to use for formulating strategies) and a Dragon Feather, which he does not remember owning. After the player chooses one, Rubio wonders if the two of them lead similar existences, then he says that he wishes to leave to study various strategies and new things about the world he found himself in. During his second appearance, he tells the Eagleknight that everyone in their army speaks highly of them as a master strategist, not only as a tactician but as royalty too. He then challenges them to fight him in a battle of tactics and tells them not to rush until they come up with a good plan. Before the battle, Rubio states that he has thought of numerous strategies for their fight and has become very excited in the process. He recalls the world of Sapphire Fighters, a world where physical strength triumphed over tactics, and he is looking forward to the tactics the Eagleknight will use on him. If Galen, Eryeth, and Larendalle have been recruited, a special dialogue between Rubio and the three can occur whenever each of the children face him in battle. The three children will seemingly recognize Rubio based on his clothing, before most of the children believe he is not Sokara's Tactician, with Sekli outright chiding him for being an impostor; seemingly indicating he is indeed not the same tactician from Legends Awakening, but rather a facsimile from the world of Sapphire Fighters, as the children seem to say the same about the Sapphio Eleanore. After the battle, Rubio remarks on the Eagleknight's skills and as he wonders if the two of them lead similar experiences, he also says that they have surpassed him as well. As a result, he requests to join the Eagleknight's party, stating that he wishes for the two of them to learn from each other and that he is also a capable fighter as well. The Eagleknight agrees and wishes for everyone to fight together alongside Rubio. Rubio thanks them as he recalls a distant, happy memory of him fighting alongside his own group of allies, hinting at his role in Legends Awakening. Rubio is then made into a playable character and joins the Eagleknight's army for the duration of the story. Personality Rubio's history is shrouded in mystery, making him the greatest enigma of the Shepherds. Despite this, Rubio's skill in war tactics is unparalleled, allowing him to guide Sokara's army to victory over opposing forces greater in number and possibly even experience. He is highly ingenious, creating strategies on the fly and even whipping up "crazy" plans or new war tactics out of pure inspiration. Because of his strategic mindset, Rubio is highly perceptive to the others' feelings, and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations. Elni notes that Rubio is surprisingly similar to Callum, due to their charismatic nature and ability to befriend everyone they meet. Marco is an avid reader of books. He has a penchant for history, but he also a fan of reading novels as well. While friendly, he has a tendency of getting exasperated over the antics of some of the more colorful cast members. He generally cares about the well being of everyone in army, and not just Sokara. For instance, Rubio is deeply concerned about Hardo's well being when the latter admits to venturing outside of the castle walls alone. Though modest to a fault, he is somewhat prideful of his tactical abilities. When Gendembi repeatedly bests them in a strategy board game, Rubio is absolutely dejected and then suggests that Gendembi should be the one to lead the army. He firmly believe in the concept of forming bonds within the army, believing that these bonds make them stronger than if he were to fight separately. Outside of battle though, Rubio is actually very self-conscious: He often feel insecure about their cooking skills, some of the romances have them feel inadequate compared to other love interests, and even in Paralogue 22, after having guided the Shepherds through countless battles, he still reflects on whether he belongs with Sokara and his fellow Shepherds. When it is later revealed that Rubio was born with the intention of becoming the vessel for Garuga himself, he becomes incredibly conflicted and lost, wondering if they are to be trusted any more. However, through the bonds he forged with Sokara and the Shepherds helps him realize that they are not controlled by that destiny, thus allowing them to avert the tragic fate of the world. Other parts of their personality though are dependent on the player: They can either be incredibly self-sacrificing or someone who strives to stay alive for others' sakes depending on choices at key points in the story. In Game Recruitment * Preamble: Fated Clash (Legends Awakening) * Prologue (Legends Awakening: Blaze) * Prologue Premontion (Shepherds of the Future) * DLC 'Before Legends Awakening' (Swords of Fate) * World of Awakening I & II (KvD Heroes) * Woodlands Encounter (KvD Warriors) Base stats Growth Stats Max Stat Modifiers *Rubio's max stat modifiers depends upon their selection of what the player chose as their asset and flaw stats. The stat chosen as his asset will boost that stat and several others. The stat chosen as his flaw will drop that stat's max stat cap along with several others. HP will not have a higher or lower cap if that is his asset or flaw. Overall Base class Marco Rubio, like Sokara, is one of the most important characters, and falling in battle results in a Game Over. However, unlike Sokara, Rubio is not mandatory for chapter battles except for the Premonition, Prologue, and 1, 2, and 23. It is imperative that Rubio be in a Pair Up at all times due to Divine Grace if he's Dracoknight or Divine Strike if he's tactician, which will result in quicker level ups and makes class and skill grinding much faster. The effects of both Divine skills are so pronounced that, even in Lunatic Mode, Rubio can easily surpass the enemy army and quickly establish an insurmountable statistical lead that persists all the way until roughly Chapter 19. Evaluating Rubio's performance is a bit tricky, since every player will choose a unique combination of asset and flaw stats, though with ample training they will become a capable unit regardless of the asset and flaw chosen. Nevertheless, both the Dracoknight and Tactician class has near flat stats across the board without factoring in asset and flaws, making them perfectly good taskmasters, allowing them to fill roles during battles when they are needed. Offensively, they have access to both Swords and Tomes, allowing them to exploit enemy defensive stat weaknesses. However, despite using tomes, they are not considered Mage units and have movement penalties on sand maps. As a Divinemaster, Rubio becomes a much stronger and more formidable unit, and should be their base class. They gain the ability to use Ignis, which is an very useful combat skill because of Rubio's fair Strength and Magic caps of around 40 for each. With its high activation rate, on top of the Divinemaster's ability to use Swords and Tomes, Rubio can inflict massive damage. Rubio also has one of the best Rally skills, Rally Spectrum, making them a very capable unit for Rally/defensive play given that they collect other Rally skills from other classes, resulting in a very formidable rally unit. Again, like in their base class, Divinemaster Rubio is a perfect taskmaster, and can get any job done effectively with the right set of skills. However, if looking for a more specialized role for Rubio, it is best to venture into another class. Reclassing Rubio has the ability to reclass into all regular classes that thier gender permits, allowing players to explore different classes and potentially leave Marco outside of their Tactician class. With his wide class pool, this also means that he can learn a huge variety of skills to suit the player's play style. With this, Rubio can make a completely unique build of skills for certain classes that no other unit in the game can achieve, except for SpotPass, DLC characters, and Reuben and their siblings who can also be possibly more versatile in skills than even Rubio depending on who he marries or what the he chooses to pass down. Due to the fact that Rubio has the ability to reclass into almost all of the classes and gain almost all skills, he can be regarded as one of the best units in the game because they can serve the role of a taskmaster to suit the player's style. The player can freely customize Rubio to become what ever they wish from a support unit, an offensive unit, and even a Rally unit. Inheritance Rubio, due to their ability to marry all characters, can have multiple children. Regardless of gender they will always have Reuben as their default child and they inherit Rubio's ability to reclass into all gender appropriate classes. Should Rubio form an LT Support with another character with a child character of their own, that child will also inherit the ability to reclass into all gender appropriate classes. It is recommended that the Female Avatar pass down Galeforce to Reuben because of the skill's extreme usefulness for map clearing, and for its exclusiveness to females. Dual Support+ is another useful pass down if the Female Avatar's spouse is a child character that has Galeforce. For Kendora, it does not matter what skill is passed down to her since Eleanore can reclass into all of the Avatar's classes, though Divine Strike is a great starting skill for her to inherit to boost her ability to level up and will be a guaranteed skill in Rubio's skill pool when Kendora is mandatorily recruited. Rubio should pass down any skill learned from the Fighter or Brigand lines to Reuben or their other daughters since these classes will not be inherited. There is no skill that is 100% recommended, though usually Desposil and Gamble and Axefaire are considered the best from the set. However, one can also have Rubio pass down Rally Strength which would allow his daughter(s) to be able to possess every Rally Skill in the game, making them perfect Rally Support units. Nevertheless, the skills passed down should be to improve Reuben and her sisters or to suit the player's tastes. As with Kendora, the skill Rubio's sons inherit do not matter since they will be able to reclass into all of his classes anyways. Given that all of Rubio's children can be recruited at anytime after Chapter 13, Rubio can pass down whatever skill they player wants to his sons at any point. Unit Profile Name: Marco Rubio Default Class: Dracoknight/Tactician Weapon: Creventis / Dawnbreaker Roster Description: Dracoknight/Tactician for the Shepherds. Based on the default Male Avatar. A traveler who remembers nothing prior to being found by the wayside. Sokara realized his tactical genius and enlisted him in the shepherds, where he is well liked. The biggest mystery of the group. Born on . Help Description: Book Description: ''A naive ex Floridian Senator with a vibe of aggression. ''Game Description: ''A traverler with no memory of the past but a gift for tactics. ''Unused Description: ''You collapsed one day in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason. Although you have no memories to speak of, it’s clear that you’re an expert tactician. You’re extremely charismatic and can bond with almost everybody. The army’s greatest enigma. ''Armoury/Forgery quotes 1. "Hmm.... What to buy." (Buying) 2. "Hmm.... What to sell." (Selling) 3. "Hmm.... Which weapon?" (Forging) Garisson Alone 1. "Heh, somehow I always end up here whenever I'm feeling lonely..." (Misc.) 2. "I'm in top form today!" (Surge) Event Tiles 1. "What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it." (Item) 2. "I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can glean many tactics from the past." (Exp) 3. "All right! I managed to sneak some practice in!" (Weapon Exp) Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. "You can do it!" 2. "You're alright!" 3. "I'll cover you!" 4. "Stay calm." 5. "Look out!" 6. "Let's go." 7. "Let's do it!" 8. "Ready?" Dual Strike: 1. "Over here!" 2. "Gotcha!" 3. "My turn!" 4. "Wrong move." 5. "Come on!" Dual Guard: 1. "Predictable!" 2. "Back off!" Critical: 1. "Here's how it's done!" 2. "Checkmate!" 3. "You're finished!" 4. "Time to Tip the Scales!" Defeated Enemy: 1. "Right!" 2. "That's it!" 3. "Yes!" 4. "There!" 5. "Creventis!" Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. "Nicely done." 2. "Now that's the strategy." 3. "Thanks." Damaged by Enemy: 1. "I take it back!" Death / Retreat: 1. "Sokara.... Everyone..... Forgive me...." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "I have lost my way to fight through my death." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "Shepherds and Crusaders, please remember me through the light in the sky." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual Miscellaneous Quotes Class Change: 1. "Time to start building up some experience." Level Up: 1. "Hmm.... I don't feel very different." (0-1 stat) 2. "I can tell I've gotten stronger." (2-3 stat) 3. "Now that's what I call progress!" (4-5 stat) 4. "Wow..... Sometimes I surprise even myself!" (6+ stat) 5. "Maybe I should learn some new skills." (0-1 stat) Most capped up. Classes Class sets: 1. Dracoknight/Tactician- Divinemaster 2. Paladin 3. Trickster- Assassin 4. Myrmidion Knight- Blademaster 5. Bride- Kelli LT Supports LT Support: 1. Kelli Romance: (C-S) * All characters who are female Other Supports: (C-A) * All units who are male or female (Depends on character) Voice Actor: 1. English: ??? 2. Japanese: ??? Ending (CG Portrait) 1. High Deliverer "The legendary exploits of Rubio filled many a saga and delighted children hungry for a dashing tale of heroism. But what was this man really like? ...Few yet live who remember." CG Confession (See list of CG Confessions) Other Quotes See Marco Rubio/LA Quotes Extra See Marco Rubio/Swords of Fate Quotes See Marco Rubio/Heroes Quotes See Marco Rubio/Warriors Quotes Etymology The name 'Marco '''could derive from Spanish meaning ''Mars ''and '''Rubio '''meaning ''Ruby ''or ''Red. '' His name ''Mars Red ''could always illiterate towards his close feelings to the flaming divine dragon of Delyra, Solaris. Trivia *The Avatar's default name, Marco Rubio, is also the Japanese name of a playable character from Emblem Eternal and its remake, Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe. *Dracoknight Tactician Marco Rubio (hence the name) is obviously based on the Floridian senator and ex 2016 presidential candidate, Marco Antonio Rubio. Their similarities in personality and vocal judgements deem them to be of kind nature and discuss plans among thier groups although the ficitional Rubio is not shown to feel agitated under pressure unlike the real Rubio. *The Male Rubio is assigned by default to obtain dual classes unlike Female Rubio who only is stuck with her tactician class. *With 2 genders, 3 heights, 5 unique face styles for each body type, 5 hairstyles, and 20 possible hair colors, Rubio has a whopping 3000 possible appearances. This makes them the second most customizable character in terms of appearances. *The battle models for all Outrealm characters, except for Callum, are created from Rubio's customization parts. *In the Japanese Version, Rubio had the option to have no voice at all. In game dialogue involving the Avatar would be written as ellipses ( "..." "...!", etc.), and the rest of the script was rewritten to accommodate. This was removed in the international release. *SpotPass and StreetPass characters use ellipses during Level Up and certain Event Tile quotes, except for item finding ones. *The Avatar placed 2nd in the female and 3rd in the male category for the ''KvD: Legends Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *The Male Avatar came in 8th for males in the KvD: Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, he had 14,149 total votes. The Female Avatar came in 11th for females and had 10,387 total votes. *The sleeves of Rubio's Tactician and Divinemaster outfits have hydra heads that resemble those found on the Mark of Garuga and the same markings on Krotos's pants, further hinting at their connection. *The Male Avatar has the highest number of support conversations in Legends Awakening with 59 different supports (47 regular/romantic and 12 children conversations). *The Female Avatar is the only character whose hair color cannot be passed down to her children. *If the player creates their Avatar with a scar or an eyepatch, this feature is mirrored between their left and right-facing character portraits. *The Avatar's official render for Sapphire Fighters has both genders of Rubios equipped with a Keris Dagger. Male Rubio has a Static Storm tome while Female Rubio wields a Dragon Ray tome. *In Sapphire Fighters, Rubio uses the Nosferatu Tome despite the fact that they cannot normally wield it as a Tactician class. *Rubio's name in the German version of Sapphire Fighter's homepage (Daraen) differs from his default name in the German version of Legends Awakening (Rubio). Strangely Rubio was named Daraen on the German website of Legends Awakening, too. *Curiously, the announcement trailer in the German version of the Sapphire e-Shop is titled Kendora & Rubio. The trailer for the Go Go Hamster newcomers is correctly translated to their German names, indicating that both Rubio or Daraen could show up as the Avatar's name in the final German release version of Sapphire Fighters. In the final German version of both games he is named Daraen. *His name is still Daraen in KvD: Heroes. *The Rubios are the only playable unit in Legends Awakening to not have an official artwork aside from their in game portrait. *They are also the only Avatar unit that does not have an official artwork aside from their in game portraits. * The Rubio's sapphio Hero Battle team in SOF is based off of the Avatar's very first allies from Legends Awakening. * Mercenary (Paired Up with Rubio): Sokara * Shrine Maiden: Koshka * Guardian Dueler: Demiri *If the LA Rubio is recruited and running the armory in SOF, he will remark how the weapons do not "wear out over time". This is a nod to the fact Swords of Fate is the second game in the series to not have standard weapon durability after Emblem Eternal. This is also a jab at his Sapphire Fighters character, who cycles through weapons as their durability gives out. *In KvD: Heroes, Rubio is the only Avatar unit to have a summoning animation as well as the final boss of the Tempest Trials. *In KvD: Heroes, Female Rubio is the only Avatar unit to be the Grand Hero. *In KvD: Heroes, Female Rubio's Grand Hero Battle map is based on Legends Awakening's Paralogue 12. *In KvD: Warriors, Female Rubio is the first Avatar unit to be unlocked in the History Mode. *She is also the one of the two Avatar units to be unlocked in the History Mode. The other one is SOF Rubio. *This also makes her the only unit to be unlocked in the History Mode isn't a Lord / Shepherd unit. *The Female Avatar is the only playable KvD character in Sapphire Fighters who doesn't have a sapphio of herself. *According to Solaris and Elni in KvD: Legends Awakening and the younger Elni in KvD: Warriors, Rubio's power resembles their own. This is presumably due to Garuga having been created from Divine Dragon's ichor. *Male Rubio (Titan Reincarnation) is the winner of the 11th Voting Gauntlet (Shadow in the Mirror) in KvD: Heroes as Garuga. Gallery Marco Rubio (Tactician).PNG|Marco Rubio as a Tactician Marcella Rubino (Female Avatar).PNG|Marcella Rubino as Tactician Category:Legends Awakening characters